


Mammon One Shots

by Lovehatemysme



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, just simply fluff with mammoney
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme
Summary: A collection of drabbles with mi mammoney ❤
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 270





	1. Nightmares

“Hey, hey,” you feel someone shake you ever so lightly, opening your eyes it was still dark, a figure leaning down in front of you.  
  


“M-mammon?” you said in a sleepy voice as you rubbed one of your eyes. “Scooch over, will ya?” he said in whisper.  
  


“Why?” your eyes still half close, surely it was still in the middle of the night, you thought. He gazed to the side as he flicked his nose, “W-well it’s unusually cold tonight and.. and I’m here to warm ya up! I can’t have ya freezing to death Lucifer will never let me hear the end of it, so scooch over,” he said in a loud whisper.   
  


Sleep still in mind you didn’t bother to argue, moving over to give him some space. You felt the cold breeze come in as he slid beside you under the sheets.   
  


“You should be honored! The Great Mammon’s warming ya up!” he said, voice still low as he faced you.  
  


"Whatever, Mammon. Just keep me warm," you said as you snuggled closer to his chest, drowsing back to sleep.  
  


"Oi-" he stopped as he felt your warm breathe against his chest, a contented sigh left his lips as he embraced you, pulling you more closer.  
  


Because truth be told, Mammon had a nightmare. A nightmare that you left and forget about him. A nightmare that he knows soon will become a reality.  
  


So for tonight, _even if it's just tonight_ , he wants to be completely greedy about you. He wants to feel you against him, he wants to inhale your scent and surround him with it, he wants to hold you close and just be greedy about everything about you. Your touch, your smell, your warmth, he wants everything.   
  


"Stupid human," he muttered as he kissed the top of you head, knowing he's the only one who'd remember this. Something he would keep for himself and himself alone.


	2. Your name in my sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon request: Can I request a Mammon x MC one? Wherein MC is in the human world and she got sick and she accidentally called Mammon through their pact and now Mammon has to take care of her 🥺 thank you ❤️

You were running with a high fever, sweating while you sleep as you unconsciously chanted Mammon's name.  
  


"AHAHAHAHA!" Mammon laughed as he threw chips to the table, "C'mon bring The Great Mammon the grimms!" he shouted at the noisy casino, but before the dealer could even give him the cards he suddenly felt a power surge through him, one of his pacts starting to light. "Eehh?!" and suddenly he vanished into thin air, the next thing he knew he was dropped and stumbling to find his balance on the ground, thinking it was the witches summoning him.   
  


"Oi! What's the big ide-" his rousing halt when he suddenly heard murmurs, " _Ma-mammon.. ma..mmon…_ " you whispered, eyes closed shut as you shivered.  
  


Looking where it came from, Mammon saw you and hurried by your side, his eyes frantically scanning you, touching your forehead he hissed as you were burning hot. He looked around the room, opening your closet as he rummages through your clothes to find a piece of cloth and running to the bathroom as he quickly run water through it and twisting it.  
  


"Oi MC! Hang in there," he shouted as he ran back to you, quickly patting the wet cloth to your face. Should he take off your top? He blushed, he didn't know what to do, he never had to take care of himself let alone another being. All he could do was watch in pain as he held your hand, the sinking reality of how a human's body is weak dawned upon him.  
  


You woke up with a wet, sloppy cloth on your forehead, removing it you saw the white haired demon's head on the side of bed, you blinked a several times as you reached for it. _I must be dreaming_ , you thought, but as you touched his head you could feel him, feel his soft hair against your palm. You slowly stroke his head as he rose up.  
  


"What are you doing here, Mammon?" your voice low and quiet, a little hoarse even. "Ya called me," he said rubbing his eye, "Ya owe me a thousand grimms ya know," he added as he yawned and stretched his back.  
  


"I called you?" confused as you couldn't remember, "You were chantin' my name, how could ya be that powerful but so weak huh," he said as he flicked lightly your forehead. Despite how weak you felt, you were happy to see him. "How're ya feelin'?" his tone low and soft, you bit your lip as you answered, "Hungry,".  
  


With you being too weak to actually cook, Mammon carried you to the kitchen as he took orders from you how to make soup- the human food version. “Well?” he asked as you took a several sips, his eyes expectant.  
  


“It’s delicious!” you exclaimed, you leaned in as you gave him a kiss, he was shock but took it, even holding your neck to deepen it. Pulling away you sat back again on your sit, “Thank you, Mammon,” you said, “I’m glad you’re the one i called,” he gazed away as he blushed, because he too is glad that it’s his name that you call even when unconscious.  
  


“I..I’ll stay until ya feeling better,” he said, not looking up to you. You felt giddy as you nodded, wishing you won’t get better, wanting him by your side as long as possible, because if anything else you were as much as greedy as the Avatar of Greed is when it comes to him. 


	3. Up in the Ferris Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon request: okie so since ur up to date!! could u pls write a bit where mammoney and MC are on the ferris wheel together on their date 🥺 and when mammon gets Vulnerable and asks MC to stay in the devildom, MC says yes (and like ignores the brothers texts lmaoo basically like an AU where MC keeps their D.D.D on silent lmao)?? and then kissies and snuggles on the ferris wheel? 🥺👉👈

“C’mon, lemme hear a yes,” Mammon said as he squeezed your hand that was glued to his. You tilted your head a little as you smiled, “Yes.. I want to stay with you too, Mammon,” Mammon’s eyes went wide, how you’d say yes easily and wanted to stay with him.   
  


“See! Ya want to spend more time with The Great Mammon! And..” his cheeks started to tint pink, “I’ll make sure you have a good time, but it’s only because you’re my human! Ya hear,” he gazed away. “Oi!” he yelped when you pulled him to you, giving him a kiss he was surprised, with his free hand he held your neck as he deepened the kiss.   
  


Pulling away he rested his forehead to yours, “Ya know I love you, right?,” he whispered. His eyes reflecting yours, words matching his heart, full of sincerity. “I do,” you smiled.   
  


You leaned your head on his shoulder as he rested your hands on his thigh.   
  


“I wish we could just stay here forever,” you whispered as you took in the view before you, the twinkling light of the carnival illuminates the Devildom beautifully, only murmurs of noise can be heard from the height you are in.   
  


Mammon sniffed as he was looking at the side, “Are you crying?!” you asked as you looked up to him, “I-I’m not!” he said defensively, using his free hand to wipe his face. You laughed as you reached for his face, the stuff toy on your lap falling down.  
  


No one has ever told him that they’d want to be with him forever, let alone be someone as kind as you are to him.   
  


You palmed his cheek as you looked into his gradient eyes, “I love you Mammon, I’ll be with you forever,” you smiled as he topped your hand with his.

And for that one moment, he truly believed it. 


	4. Cupcake

You were leaning back to the wall as you sat on your bed, scrolling through your DDD when the white haired demon swung open your door and closed it shut as he crawled on top of you, burying his face on your chest as he sniffed and circled his arms around you.  
  


“What’s wrong Mammon?” you asked, patting his head with your free hand, he looked up to you with tears on the edge of his eyes.   
  


“Beel ate the cupcake I got for ya!” he sniffed, “It didn’t even last a minute! The moment I stepped inside the house he popped out of nowhere and ate it from my hand!” he growled. He didn’t have the heart to actually get angry with Beel, but he is frustrated.   
  


“It’s okay Mammon, thank you anyways,” you said as you leaned to kiss the top of his head, “It’s the thought that counts,” you hummed.  
  


“Ya know it took me hours waitin’ in line for that,” you rolled your eyes at him, “Alright,” you said as you bent further and puckered up your lips, giving him a quick kiss before he buried his face again on your chest. You combed your fingers through his soft hair as you hummed, he tightened his embrace as his breathing steadied, dozing quickly as he felt comfort under your touch.   
  


You giggled softly as you stroke his head slowly, you couldn’t believe he actually went and bought the cupcake for you. It was only yesterday when you were both doing some shopping when you saw a long queue to the cupcake shop, you wondered what it actually tastes like for a whole bunch of demons lining up to buy it.  
  


He’s stupid alright...

**_Stupidly in love with you._ **


	5. I miss you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been missing Mammon so here's a little fluff c:

"Mammon," you singed his name as you knocked on his door, opening it slowly as you peeked inside his bedroom. Mammon had been going home late for his photo shoot gig, and now that it's over he's been catching up with sleep. Which meant another Mammonless day for you.  
  


"Mammon," you called out again softly as you entered his room, closing the door behind you. You see some shopping bags lying around, clothes on the sofa and even on his pool. You sighed and rolled your eyes as you made your way to his bed, his sleeping form curled as he hugged a pillow.  
  


You slid next to him and had your leg and arm over him, "Mammon, let's do something together," you whispered. Sure it was fun playing games with Levi, learning demon foods with Satan, but it just wasn't the same when it's not Mammon.  
  


"I’ve missed you,” you whispered, longing evident on the tone of your voice. You waited a second, then another, and another, but nothing. Mammon shut his eyes closed, his heart beating fast, were you trying to kill him?! he thought. Your scent alone puts him at ease, your voice, saying you miss him, gives him this overwhelming emotion he couldn’t subside, it was joyous, it was warm.   
  


Mammon’s the second eldest, the second strongest, the Avatar of Greed, he’s The Great Mammon and he wasn’t going to show vulnerability to some human, no.   
  


You sighed defeatedly as Mammon didn’t even move an inch, retracting your limbs you sat on the edge of the bed. “Maybe I should just watch a movie with the twins,” you whispered a little too loudly, enough to make sure Mammon heard it.  
  


Mammon gritted his teeth, sure you were just a human, but you were _his_ human.   
  


As soon as you stood up Mammon grabbed your wrist and pulled you down on the bed and you let out a squeal.   
  


“Ma-Mammon?!” you tried to look up to him but he held your head on his chest, his other arm wrapping on your waist as he pulled you close.  
  


“Ya wanna do somethin’?! Then sleep,” he said through gritted teeth. He’d rather have you sleeping on his side than knowing you were off somewhere mingling with his brothers. 

Because it’s you. 

The thought crosses his mind again, ** _it’s you_**. 

You weren’t going to make fun of his vulnerability, you accept and love him whole heartedly, chaos and all. 

“I missed you too,” he mumbled softly, his heart beating fast as the words came out of his lips. You smiled under his embrace, wrapping your arm around him and hugged him tight. A mischievous victory win smile plastered on your face.   
  


By now you already knew Mammon, you knew exactly how to get him suddenly affectionate. It was always a push and pull, and for Mammon, you’ll gladly pull and pull for him to be at your arms.  
  


You closed your eyes with the smile not leaving your face as you both doze off to sleep in each other’s embrace.


	6. It's You and Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A comment request from the chapter before ♥

“Luuuuuucifer!” Levi knocked at Lucifer’s study before opening the door, barging into his older brother amidst checking paper works.   
  


“Yes, Leviathan?” Lucifer asked without taking his eyes off from the documents before him, sighing as he can never get anything done without anyone calling for him every now and then.   
  


“It’s Mammon!” he hissed as he stood in front of the table, “He borrowed money from me last month he said he’s gonna pay me a week after! He still haven’t paid me and keeps on avoiding me, I need the money for a super rare collectible that’s-”  
  


Lucifer massaged his temple with one hand as he stopped listening to Levi, his ears ringing from Levi’s long explanation why he needed to get the collectible. Satan, who was passing by, saw the misery Lucifer in and instantly smiled as he came inside the room.   
  


“And what do you need, Satan?” Lucifer sighed as he saw him sit down on the sofa.   
  


“Oh, don’t mind me, I’m just enjoying the scene,” he said with a smile, while Levi continued gushing about the collectible he wanted.  
  


“-and that lowlife demon won’t give me back my money!” Levi gritted through his teeth, just knowing he won’t be getting one of the precious collectibles, how other people would be able to display it besides him made him furiously envious, if others get to have it why can’t he?!   
  


“And you think that scum would really pay you back?” Satan shook his head and laughed at both Levi and Lucifer’s frustrations, clearly enjoying his brothers’ misery. Thousands of years and it seems that Levi still hasn’t learned his lesson, Satan thought.   
  


“Maaaaammon!” Lucifer shouted, echoing throughout the hallways. Asmo, who was painting his nails, frowned as he was startled causing the paint to go in a different direction.   
  


Mammon had goosebumps all over his body as he heard his brother’s call. Deciding he didn’t wanna deal with it, he started to sneak off from his room to the entrance.  
  


“Mammon?” Mammon jumped when you called for him as he opened the entrance door, “Where are you going?” you asked as you walked to him, feeling a little pouty as he didn’t invite you to wherever he was going, to a gig, to a club, or to cause trouble for Lucifer. Mammon, in a hurry, panicked and quickly grabbed your wrist without saying anything.   
  


“Mammon!” but before he could even open the door, lo and behold Lucifer appeared along with Levi and Satan, hearing Lucifer’s voice sent shivers down to Mammon’s spine. You turned your head to Lucifer who was frowning, then to Levi with a knot on his forehead, and then at Satan behind who was just smiling like it’s the best day of his life. 

“Oh h-hey!” Mammon stuttered, his grip on your wrist tightened. 

“Give me back my money you lowlife!” Levi suddenly hissed, you could feel his power growing by the second. “Levi-” Lucifer tried to calm him, but Levi continued to talk how the precious collectible is only for sale for a few minutes, how he saved up money but the older scummy brother of his just had to get a loan from him. Levi continued to throw words at Mammon, but you knew Mammon was more than that, Mammon’s grip started to loosen and you looked at him, trying to brave a face as if the words didn’t get to him. Lucifer started to say how he’d punish Mammon, no clubbing, no cards, no allowance, no shenanigans, while Levi continued his insults and Satan just enjoyed seeing his brothers heated. 

_ Scum. _

_ Low life. _

_ Poor excuse for a demon. _

_ Good for nothing. _

And it was just last week Asmo and Belphie did the same to Mammon. The words echoing through your head, your hands folding into a fist.

“WE”LL PAY YOU!” you suddenly shouted amidst Levi’s and Lucifer’s banters as you stood in front of Mammon.

“MC, you don’t-”

“We’ll pay you in time before the collectible goes on sale,” you said with a firmer tone, cutting off Lucifer. Levi and Satan look astounded, while Lucifer just frowned again, thinking you're dragging yourself once more in Mammon’s troubles.

Lucifer shook his head and sigh, “Levi is that alright with you?” you looked at Levi with pleading eyes, he froze on his foot as he looked back at you, he gazed away blushing and covering half of his face while he nodded. 

Satan frowned, disappointed he won’t get to see his brother hanging upside down, while Lucifer sighed once again. Knowing from experience, Lucifer knows you were stubborn enough you wouldn’t let this go. 

“Fine, but you’re still grounded for the rest of the month Mammon,” Lucifer said as he took off along with the other two. You watched them as they left, a sigh of relief leaving your lips. 

“Ya didn’t have to do that ya know’,” Mammon said softly behind you, you turned around and his eyes refused to meet yours as he stared at one side. You walked up to him slowly and hugged him. Surprised, he leaned back a little as he looked at you. 

Lowlife. Scum. Good for nothing and poor excuse for a demon. Their words echoing in your head once again, you hugged him tighter. Mammon might’ve been greedy, always looking ways to get money, but it was a part of him that you learned to accept. He wasn’t the Avatar of Greed for nothing, but you also know Mammon has a heart of gold. He worries about his brothers, and even with his part time money he manages to think about giving gifts to you and his brothers. And despite his reluctance at first, he became protective of you, making sure no one harms you.

Mammon is more than just his greed.

“It’s you and me, remember?” you whispered, remembering his own words when you kept something from him before. “You got me, and I got you,” your tone softer as you looked at him, tears at the edge of your eyes.

He smiled weakly at you, patted your head before returning your hug, “Y-yeah, it’s you and me,” he said in a low tone. Mammon knows his brothers got his back no matter what, but with you it’s different. It wasn’t when he’s just in real trouble, you’d just be there, always. Your hug felt welcoming that made him feel fuzzy, overwhelmed with a feeling that made him warm inside, a feeling he once knew when he was in The Celestial Realm. 

He chuckled softly as his embrace became a little tighter, Mammon might have been assigned to protect you, but in your arms it felt like he was the one being protected, and even cared... 

_ And even loved.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I'm really better at fluff than anything else, sorry if the first part was meh :c
> 
> And while I do love Levi, I think he's the most harsh when it comes to insulting Mammon 🙁


	7. Sweaters and Mistletoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little late but I just wanted a christmas fluff with mammon :')

Your eyes widened as you unwrapped Mammon's gift, it was a sweater... the same sweater he's wearing. He always liked having matching things with you, somehow it makes him feel connected to you, makes him feel special that he has a link to you more than just his pact. Something that can be seen, something that is tangible.  
  


Mammon blushed as he looked away, you were too adorable with your surprised face.  
  


"D-do ya like it?" he asked sheepishly as he rubbed his neck, "If ya don't that's fine too! It's not like I worked hard for it!" he quickly said. You laughed as you held it close.  
  


"Like it? I love it, Mammon!" you replied. Beel did say he saw Mammon working at Hell's Kitchen. Perhaps this is why? Mammon's gifts to you.. it always came from his hard work, it never came from scamming or selling off his brother's things. And you just know Mammon put effort in it, and it just makes your heart flutter. 

  
You feel so happy that you just threw the sweater over. You had to admit, you were feeling a little blue being away from your family and friends for this Christmas. But having it with the brothers, with Mammon, it felt a less lonelier, and maybe a tad bit happier with Mammon's little gift.  
  


"O-oi! Why ya crying?!" Mammon panicked as he saw you wipe a tear, thinking he did something wrong. Dammit- he thought you liked it?!  
  


You laughed softly as you wiped another tear, "It's nothing. I'm just.. I'm just happy," you whispered as you came closer to Mammon, grabbing his wrist to drag him in front of the mirror.  
  


You both blushed as you looked in the mirror, you looked so much like a couple. With a cheeky grin you took something out from your pocket, hanging it above Mammon's head.  
  


"Do you know what this is Mammon?" you asked as you leaned forward, his one hand wrapping around your waist pulling you a little closer. Mammon wasn't the only one who had a surprise, you yourself had a little trick on your sleeve.  
  


"You're a cheeky little human aren't ya?" He said, closing the gap as he leaned to give you a kiss.

With Mammon, Christmas felt a little merrier.


	8. New Year with You

_"Happy new year, Mammon!" you exclaimed as you rubbed your nose against his, he blushed furiously but accepted your affection._

_"Ya sure you're fine being here in the Devildom instead of the human world?" he asked once again, worried that you might regret it._

_You nodded your head and smiled, "I don't care where I am, as long as I'm starting the year with you, I'm happy," you said. Mammon could feel his heart beating so fast as if it's threatening to jump out of his chest any minute. You hugged him tighter and leaned for a kiss, he let out a chuckle as held your neck, his lips softly landing on yours._

And you were to your words, you spent all of your new years with him, until your very last.

"Mammon, it's time to go to Lord Diavolo's," Satan knocked on his door, as they'll be celebrating the new year at Lord Diavolo's mansion.

"Y-yeah, I'm comin'" Mammon replied, sniffing as he tried to hold his sob. It was the first new year you wouldn't be with him. He took the frame on his bed, the picture of you together on your first new year, a bittersweet smile on his face as he rubbed the matching rings you had.

"Happy new year MC, I hope your happy there," he choked.

A sudden light lit up in the middle of his room, his eyes squinting at the blinding light as he tried to cover his eyes, confused at what's happening.

"Mammon?" Mammon's eyes went wide, he knew that voice. He knew it all too well.

"Mammon?" The light started to fade out, and there you were, standing in the middle of his room.

"MC?!"

"MAMMON!" you quickly ran to him, jumping onto him as you wrapped your arms around him.

"Happy new year, Mammon!" you cried, your lips brushing off on one another as he held you tight around your waist.

"Happy new year, MC," he said in a shaky voice, his chest feeling lighter as you were in his arms. Was he dreaming?! It didn't matter, because it felt real. Even it was a dream, he'll take it. He leaned for a kiss just to be sure, and you answered his kiss.

It is real, you were really in his arms. He pulled away and looked at you, scanning your face, just to be sure for the last time it was really you.

"B-but how?!" he then asked with eyes wide open, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Well… Luke saw how unhappy I was when I told him I promised you I'd spent all of my new years with you. Long story short, Michael let me go down just for the day," you smiled.

Mammon felt relieved as he scanned you from head to toe, you blushed as your clothes revealed more skin than the usual outfit you'd wear.

"How do I look?" you asked shyly and looked away, your cheeks becoming redder each second.

"Uh-m.. you're-.. well-.." Mammon stuttered as he himself was a blushing mess. You giggled at his reaction, you couldn't believe you were by his side again.

"Mammon! What happened?! I saw a light in your room!" Asmo then knocked furiously on his door.

Mammon panicked, he didn't want to share you with his brothers, he only had a day with you!

"U-uh it's nothing! Tell Lucifer I ain't comin' no more!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Mammon. Lord Diavolo personally invited us," Lucifer then said on the other side of the door.

You looked at Mammon with hopeful eyes and he sighed defeatedly.

"Ya wanna see them, don't ya?" he asked. You nodded your head enthusiastically and he sighed. As much as he wanted to keep you to himself, he also can't deny your wishes.

"It's just gonna be for a while! Then I'll be all yours until I need to go up again," you smiled.

Mammon threw his hands on air to surrender, he couldn't just say no to you. You gleefully gave him a kiss, he pulled you a closer to deepen the kiss before letting you go.

Mammon watched you as you skipped your way on his door and opening it, the brothers screaming your name in unison. For Mammon, as long as you were within his reach once again, even if it's just one day every year, he'll gladly take the offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched a movie and it gave me idea for the angst, but I didn't wanna do that to Mammoney so I ended it with fluff 😭


	9. Warms Hugs and Reassuring Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon req: can I request a story with either mammon, satan, or solomon with an MC who's overly sensitive and emotional? asking bcs I relate with the MC lol, thanks so much :33

Mammon paced back and forth in front of your room, thinking if he did something wrong. Did he? He wasn't sure. He raised his hand to knock but hesitated midway, gritted his teeth and put it down only to pace back and forth once again.  
  


You've locked yourself inside your room for hours now, it's not that something happened, it's just that... you felt like it. You were blue and you didn't knew why, all you knew was that you just wanted to lie day all on your bed.  
  


It was driving Mammon crazy, he could never know what's going in your mind, and he's too prideful to even ask. It's not like that he cares! But he does.. it frustrated the Devildom out of him. Swallowing all his pride, he finally knocked on your door while he gritted through his teeth.  
  


"O-oi! MC, ya all right? Ya haven't been out since the morning! And ya haven't texted me back," he mumbled the last sentence, first he thought you were busy out with one of his brothers that made him feel like there's a pit in his stomach, but learning you didn't even showed up during breakfast, it worried him. He gulped as he waited outside your room, why was he even waiting? Usually he'd just barge in without second thoughts.  
  


“Yeah! I just...” you responded but trailed off. It felt like there was a heavy rock on your chest, it felt suffocating and at the same time you felt empty. The lack of enthusiasm in your tone was enough for Mammon to not believe you. Frustrated, Mammon finally opened your door, peeking in he saw you on your bed hugging your legs as your face rested on your knees.  
  


Mammon walked up to you and sat in front of you, his hand patting your head.  
  


"Ya really think I'd buy that?! What ya make of me huh?!" he clicked his tongue in annoyance, he thought it was you and him? No secrets, remember? It frustrated him that you wouldn't even open up to him, when he, for one, let himself be vulnerable to you.  
  


You buried your face to your knees as you hugged your legs tighter, mumbling something but Mammon didn't catch it.  
  


"Huh? What ya sayin'!" he shrugged you slightly as he leaned down.  
  


"Lucifer scolded me," you said once again as you lifted your head, Mammon's face was inches from yours. His lips pressed together as he tried to hold in his laugh, Mammon was used to Lucifer's yelling that by now he already knew how to block it in his head.  
  


Your brows furrowed seeing he was about to laugh, you pouted and buried your face again on your knees. He probably thought it was such a silly reason, but you can't help but feel helpless as you overthink again and again what Lucifer told you. Maybe he was just frustrated you made a mistake, but the little raise on his voice was enough to make you feel bad and sorry that you couldn't face him today.  
  


"Just go away, Mammon," you mumbled, but you felt his hand stroke your hair. Mammon would never leave you, but he also didn't knew what to say except pat your head and stroke it slowly. He wasn't the best when it comes to words, but he tries his best when it comes to you.  
  


He tried to hold his tongue back, thinking he'd just make it worst by saying something wrong or something stupid, but he still wanted to say something. Was stroking your head just enough? He knew if it were him he'd like you to tell him something, and suddenly it hit him. He might have told you this a thousand times already, and you to him, but whenever he hears it out loud there's this reassurance and warmth that comes with it.  
  


"Ya know I'm here for ya, right?" his tone low with seriousness, you lifted your head slightly and peeked on his face, his eyes gazing to the other side while a tint of pink flush across his cheeks. His heart couldn't handle an eye contact with face too close, he'd feel as if his heart would explode.  
  


Mammon's simple gesture and words somehow lifted that heavy feeling on your chest, knowing he's there for you no matter replaced the heavy feeling with warmth. You jumped onto him and wrapped your arms around him, Mammon fell on his back and supported yours with his other hand while he grunted as he fell.  
  


Sometimes Mammon could be dense, couldn't take a hint, but he tries so hard for you that you just felt so.. appreciated and loved.  
  


"Want me to beat him for ya?! The Great Mammon ain't afraid of anything!" he tried to boast but you could feel the faint shakiness as the thought of confronting Lucifer makes his knees weak. You giggled as you shook your head and tightened your embrace.  
  


"Thank you, Mammon," you said, you couldn't believe that just a few minutes ago you felt under the weather, but now you just felt so cozy on his chest and arms.  
  


"You're _my_ human," he whispered, "I'd do anything for you," his voice so faint that you almost didn't catch it, as if he was talking to himself, a reminder how this feeling inside him is powerful that he wouldn't hesitate to unleash his own power to protect you.  
  


With your tight embrace Mammon knew it was going to be all night long of cuddles, and he didn't mind it at all, his own embrace tightening around you and a contented sigh left his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests can be made through tumblr or comment it below! 
> 
> Other works can be seen [♡Tumblr♡](https://lovehatemysme.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Tips are highly appreciated at [ ♡Ko-fi♡ ](https://ko-fi.com/lovec)


End file.
